i_love_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
I LOVE one direction!
I LOVE one direction ! I <3 one direction! don't you guys? so this page is for all directioners and we hope you guys love it! And this page is only to access the coolest facts of one direction. Cool Facts 1. Harry wants his first child to be a girl, and would like to name her Darcy. 2. Niall is a natural brunette. 3. Zayn has a tattoo on his chest which says his Grandfathers name, in Arabic. 4. Liam has a fear of spoons. 5. Louis has 4 younger sisters. 6. Harry came up with the name 'One Direction'. 7. The producer's wanted Niall to go on a diet whilst on the X-Factor. 8. Liam cried while watching 'Toy Story 3'. 9. Niall cried while watching 'Finding Nemo'. 10. Zayn's father is from Pakistan and his mother was born in England :) 11. Everyone in One Direction has one or more sisters except for Niall. He is the only one who has a brother. 12. If Zayn wasn't in the band he would be an English teacher. 13. If Liam wasn't in the band he would work in a factory building airplanes. 14. If Harry wasn't in the band he would be at university studying and would work in a bakery. 15. Liam and Louis have made Harry cry twice. By giving him a GIANT wedgie then ripping his Calvin Klein underwear and straightening his gorgeous curly hair in his sleep. 16. Louis likes girls who eat carrots. (ENOUGH WITH THESE JOKES, THEY SUCK NOW) 17. If Niall wasn't in the band he would be a sound engineer. 18. Harry said "One day i would love to go to New Zealand, I've always wanted to go there!" 19. Zayn's Youtube account goes by the name of 'bradfordboizayn'. 20. Niall screamed when Justin Bieber followed him. 21. The lads are going to be doing video diaries early 2012 but they are rumored to be scripted unlike the ones for the X-Factor. 22. Harry has a Christmas jumper with skiing people on it. 23. Zayn does funny dancing when he is drunk. 24. Liam thinks it would be great to employ people to play games with them. 25. Liam bought Niall a life sized 'Barack Obama' for Christmas. 26. There WILL be an 'Up All Night Live Tour' DVD. 27. Harry's favorite food is sweetcorn and his fave drink is apple juice. 28. There will be a video diary every time they do a concert, there are 24 dates! 29. Uncle Simon told Caroline Flack to stay away from Harry. 30. Liam is the only one in the band that calls Harry 'Hazza' 31. 1D will sing 'Torn' live on tour. 32. Liam wants to get married in his mid-twenties. 33. Liam can beatbox. 34. Harry can play the kazoo. 35. Louis can play a bit of the piano. 36. Liam can play a bit of piano and a bit of guitar. 37. Niall can play guitar. 38. Zayn can play the triangle. 39. Zayn wants to quit smoking because he knows the fans don't like it. 40. The boys are reportedly singing all the songs on the full album and some favorites from The X Factor. 41. Niall usually ends his tweets with kisses. 42. Most of One Direction's fan girls are on twitter NOT facebook. 43. Harry thinks that if he wasn't in One Direction people wouldn't like him as much as they do. 44. Louis describes Zayn's body as 'hot and spicy'. 45. Harry says that if he had the chance,, he'd date Taylor Swift. 46. Liam gets emotional while singing 'Moments'. (Bro we all do.) 47. Cardboard cut-outs of the boys are being made. 48. Niall said 'I always defend the people I love, even though I'm about as terrifying as a ... baby penguin.' (He's way cuter than a baby penguin!) 49. Harry thinks that 'Bambi' is the perfect first date movie because your date will get emotional and cuddle up to you. 50. Louis cries when he watches romantic comedies. 51. Niall sings loud in the shower. 52. They will perform on the American X Factor soon. 53. Liam says he's awful at flirting and he just goes shy. 54. When Harry was younger he used to write on his toast with food colouring. 55. Niall used to sing to his girlfriend. 56. Zayn wishes he could swap voices with Niall. 57. Louis doesn't see the point in flings, or short-term relationships. 58. Zayn likes girls who are intelligent. 59. If the world ended in 10 seconds what would you do? Niall said he'd fart. 60. Niall thinks Harry's constant nudity is contagious. 61. Harry's first word was 'cat' (Appropriate :]) 62. With all the money Niall has made, he bought his mum a new car. 63. The boys think Niall would die first in a horror movie because he wouldn't know what the hell was going on. 64. Liam used to practice kissing on othe back of his hand. (Haven't we all?) 65. Liam thinks tattoos are 'Hot'. 66. Louis likes it when girls wear glasses, real or not. 67. In a survey on facebook Niall came out favorite member with 60% of votes and Harry came last with 5% of votes. 68. When Matt was announced the winner of X Factor you can see Harry crying in the background. 69. <---HAHA! 69!!... Niall has a Nando's black card, which gives him free Nando's and is only given to celebrities. 70. The rest of the band thought Louis was quiet when the first met. 71. Harry and Louis first met in the toilets at X Factor. 72. Harry says he's awful at covering up his emotions. 73. Liam used to skip school to get away from being bullied by his classmates. (I bet those bullies regret it now!) 74. Ed Sheeran wrote 'Moments'. 75. Harry is learning to drive and is looking at cars to buy. J 76. Harry's favorite song on the album is 'More Than This' and Niall's is 'One Thing'. 77. One Direction wrote 'More Than This', 'Taken' and 'Stole My Heart'. 78. Louis dreams about Harry and Niall the most. 79. Liam says his accent is just a mix of all the boys because he spends so much time with them. 80. The lads have matching friendship bracelets. 81. Niall talks about his day in his sleep. 82. Zayn mimed 'hello' through the car window to a fan and she passed out. 83. Louis pokes Harry's cheeks when he's bored. 84. Harry likes girls who wear pink. 85. Harry agreed to pose in a mankini if 'Gotta Be You' goes to number one. 86. Niall likes it when girls can put on different accents and can speak different languages. 87. Harry once told a girl he was gay because he wasn't interested in her. 88. Harry thinks Niall looks like Furby. 89. Harry likes a girl with a good appetite. 90. Zayn wanted the album to be called 'Zayn and the Boys'. 91. Niall had the green one piece but traded with Zayn because he didn't want there to be any leprechaun jokes. 92. When Niall gets homesick the rest of the boys speak to him in an Irish accent. 93. Harry and Liam are gym buddies. 94. They once sent Uncle Simon a birthday card with 2 pounds fifty in it, 50 pence for each. 95. Zayn once ate Niall last chip and he tried to eat Zayn's hand as punishment. 96. Liam's favorite Justin Bieber song is 'Somebody to Love'. 97. Zayn doesn't like his lips. 98. For Harry a romantic date would be tandem bike riding. 99. Would you rather kiss a girl or eat pizza? Harry replied 'kiss a girl' and Niall said he would eat pizza. 100. Zayn is a cuddling sort of guy. 101. Apparently Niall has written FIVE songs for the new album!! 102. The photo that has been sweeping Tumblr by storm of Niall smoking is infact... a FAKE! Some idiot photoshopped Zayn's hand onto a photo of Niall. 103. If Liam could make an ice-cream flavor it would be Krisy-Kreme flavoured... what a weirdo. A cute one..:) 104. While filming WMYB Louis sent a message in a bottle. What a true pirate, he even wears stripes :) 105. This is a quote from Louis-"some people say our fans are crazy, but the lads and I think their passionate." Louis, You really understand us don'tcha. 106.One time Harry fell in front of the paparazzi, so the rest of the boys fell over too so that he wouldn't be embarrassed. :D 107. Harry thought 'The Hunger Games' was about food. 108. Zayn had his first kiss when he was 9 :* 109. White Eskimo' performed at a wedding in June 2010. 110. 'What Makes You Beautiful' was the third fastest selling single of 2011. 111. 'Up All Night' was the 16th biggest selling album of 2011. 112. Harry does not like mayonnaise. 113. One Direction's second single, 'Gotta Be You', was released on 13 November 2011, which made number 3 in the charts. 114. Harry has no intent on playing Mick Jagger in a rumoured documentary. 115. Louis is 5'9" or 174cm 116. Zayn is 5'9" or 174cm 117. Liam is 5'10" or 178cm 118. Harry is 5'10" or 178cm 119. Niall is 5'7" or 171cm 120. It is confirmed that One Direction WILL be releasing a 3D movie (I think the title should be '1Din3D' :DD) 122. Apparently, a girl threw a live hamster at Niall during a concert. 123. Carly Rae Jepsen, Ed Sheeran and Little Mix are rumoured to be supporting them on their 2013 world tour :) 124. 1D was originally called "Single Status" 125. If Zayn was a girl he says that he'd date Liam. 127. Somebody took a picture of Harry and Louis to a Gay Rights Parade :D 128. Harry hates olives. 129. Niall annoys Zayn by singing everything in opera. One morning Niall was singing in opera and Zayn slapped him. 130. Harry likes to call his girlfriend "Baby" or "Sweetheart". 131. Harry carries at least 3 Twix chocolate bars with him. 132. Zayn used to eat paper when he was younger. 133. Zayn's favorite food is chicken. 134. Harry's favorite band is The Beatles. 135. Niall wants a girl who eats just as much as him. 136. Niall goes after shy girls. 137. Liam thinks he has big lips. 138. Harry loves girls who are confident enough to walk up to him and talk to him. 139. Harry thinks Zayn is the one who has shagged the most fans. 140. The lads are rumored to have a perfume coming out mid 2013.. :o 141. 'Live While We're Young' is already number 1 in fourty-two countries on the pre-order list :) 142. The new album will be titled 'Take Me Home'. 143. They now have One Direction cutouts available for sale :) <---OH.MY.GOD! 144. If Zayn we're a girl he'd marry Liam. 145. One Direction is the youngest ban to ever perform at the Olympic Games :) 146. Rita Ora covered WMYB :) ((CLICK HERE TO WATCH)) 147. Liam wants to call his first born 'Taylor'. Nawww :3 148. Louis fancies Natalie Portman. 149. Louis wants to be able to fly.So, I came out successful 150. When Louis is bored he pokes Harry's dimples to annoy him :) 151. When Harry was younger he was kicked out of a supermarket for swearing at customers. 152. Harry and Niall has secret fan accounts where they communicate with fans :D 153. Niall recently got a tattoo on his wrist, it is a bar code with the word 'HUMAN' below. 154. Niall used to sing to his ex-girlfriend. 155. Niall co-wrote 'Last First Kiss', 'Back For You' and 'Summer Love'. 156. Niall hates when a girl is afraid to eat in front of him. 157. According to Liam, Harry is a terrible driver. 158. If any of them gets hold of your number, Zayn is the most likely to call you. 159. Harry doesn't like to lie, so he won't lie about having a girlfriend or not. 160. Niall is a leftie but plays the guitar like a rightie :) 161. Harry is the scariest out of the boys when he is angry because he has a bad temper and a low voice. 162. Niall's favourite Pokemon is Snivy. 163. Niall hates it when fans ask him for a follow back on Twitter. 164. In school, Louis was dared to walk into the girls bathroom and make out with the first girl he saw. He ended up in detention. 165. Harry speaks fluent french :) 166. If you scream in Harry's face he will most likely find you annoying... :/ 167. Perrie often hacks Zayn's Twitter account and follows Directioners :) Awww Pez x 168. Harry hates it when girls complain about their weight. 169. Once on tour Harry switched mics with Niall because the management gave Niall a mic with a lower volume :) 170. Niall once said in a n interview.. 'I will never date a model because models are perfect, perfect is boring' :DD If only One Direction was a subject at school... I'd be an A+ student! 171. Harry would like a younger 'soulmate' so he could feel like he protects her :) 172. Louis' first pet was a doggy named Ted :) 173. Harry dislikes white cars. 174. Niall cried on the phone to his mum after the Brits :) Naaaw NIALLER!! :( xo 175. When Zayn was little he used to sleep walk :) 176. Zayn is afraid of clowns.. 177. Liam thinks he has big lips :) I'd kiss them anyday babes ;) 178. Harry knows how to knit :)